<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ore Tachi no Kibou by MamoruArashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677593">Ore Tachi no Kibou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamoruArashi/pseuds/MamoruArashi'>MamoruArashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamoruArashi/pseuds/MamoruArashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika seorang Yaotome Gaku menikahi seorang Kujo Tenn? </p><p>Dan, bagaimana jika seorang Kujo Tenn dinikahi oleh Yaotome Gaku? </p><p>Bagaimana awal mula mereka bisa bersama dan membangun sebuah hubungan lebih lanjut. Kejenjang yang lebih rumit?</p><p>Nantikan Ore Tachi no Kibou</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Natsume Minami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ore Tachi no Kibou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Migrasi dari wp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaku Tenn Marriage Story</p><p>“Gaku!” </p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>“Mou, ini sudah pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur?” tanya Tenn.</p><p>“Sebentar lagi lah Tenn. Aku masih mengantuk” balas Gaku.</p><p>“Tidak. Ini sudah jam 8, nanti jam 9 kita ada pekerjaan” ucap Tenn.</p><p>“Kau itu belum membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Ane san ya?” balas Gaku.</p><p>“Hah?” </p><p>“Kata Ane san pekerjaan kita hari ini diundur hingga minggu depan, sutradara yang bertanggung jawab atas film ini mendadak mendapatkan telfon jika anaknya masuk rumah sakit dan harus dioperasi” ucap Gaku.</p><p>“Kalau begitu …” </p><p>“Ayo Kembali tidur. Aku masih Lelah Tenn” ucap Gaku yang menarik Tenn Kembali berbaring disebelahnya dan ia peluk tubuh mungil Tenn.</p><p>“Cho— Gaku” </p><p>Cup</p><p>Gaku mengecup pelan bibir Tenn dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tertidur ketika sudah memeluk tubuh Tenn. </p><p>Tenn yang dicium dadakan oleh Gaku hanya bisa memerah malu dan ikut tidur dalam pelukan Gaku.</p><p>3 jam kemudian …</p><p>Gaku memperhatikan wajah cantik milik centernya yang sekaligus kekasihnya, mengelus pelan pipi itu dan mencium pelan bibir pink Tenn. Kemudian ia beranjak dari Kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.</p><p>Blam!</p><p>Tenn yang sedari tadi sudah bangun kini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal dan menyembunyikannya dibalik selimut yang mereka pakai.</p><p>“Gaku no baka” gumamnya.</p><p>Untuk beberapa saat ia berada dalam posisi itu hingga suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok Gaku dari dalam kamar mandi. Gaku pun menghampiri Tenn dan mengelus pelan surai pink . </p><p>“Tenn bangun, ini sudah siang” ucap Gaku.</p><p>“Hmm. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi sobaman” balas Tenn.</p><p>“Fu- Ohayou Tenn”</p><p>“Ohayou sobaman” </p><p>“Ayo sarapan. Kali ini aku yang akan masak. Ingin sarapan apa?” tanya Gaku.</p><p>“Omurice dan jus jeruk” pinta Tenn.</p><p>“Jaa, tunggu saja dimeja makan sana Tenn, sementara aku yang akan memasaknya” balas Gaku.</p><p>"Hmm" balas Tenn singkat. Dan ia menyalakan tv agar tidak sepi. Tenn mencari cari channel yang akan ia tonton hingga ia menemukan sebuah channel yang menyiarkan siaran langsung, dan disana ada adik kembarnya dan juga adik iparnya. </p><p>"Ah Gaku" panggil Tenn.</p><p>"Ya?" Balas Gaku singkat.</p><p>"Keperluan dapur dan keperluan rumah sudah banyak yang habis. Kita perlu belanja bulanan" ucap Tenn.</p><p>"Boleh. Nanti jam 1 bagaimana?" Usul Gaku seraya menyerahkan sepirig omurice ke Tenn.</p><p>"Jam 1 tidak masalah.  Arigatou Gaku" balas Tenn.</p><p>"Sama sama. Dan juga Tenn" </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Fu-- makanlah dengan pelan. Seenak itu kah?" Ucap Gaku seraya mengelus pelan ujung bibir Tenn yang berlepotan saus.</p><p>//blush//</p><p>"Urusai sobaman" ucap Tenn memalingkan muka.</p><p>Gaku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Tenn dan melanjutkan sarapannya.</p><p>Tbc</p><p>A.N:</p><p>Ga tau. Aku ga tau ngetik apaan ini_-</p><p>Gara gara nge rp dadakan ama seseorang hasrat bikin ff bl muncul wkwk dasar yaaaaa 🤣🤣</p><p>Mana malu sendiri lagi pas nge rp. Sial. Tapi nagih.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>